


Defiled

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Eles dizem que Artemis matou sua amante quando o mesmo aconteceu com ela.





	Defiled

Eles dizem que Artemis matou sua amante quando o mesmo aconteceu com ela.

Perséfone como uma deusa não poderia morrer realmente, pelo menos não no sentido literal da palavra, mas ela podia sofrer. Mas ainda assim ela contou o que tinha acontecido a Hades. Se havia raiva em seu marido não era uma que ele pretendia descontar nela, e a única expressão em seu rosto era uma de tristeza.

“Eu acho que será uma menina dessa vez” ela disse apenas para preencher o silêncio que seguiu.

“Macaria sempre quis irmãos” ele disse pelo mesmo motivo.

“Ela já tem um”

Zagreus, o filho que Perséfone teve antes de ser sua rainha. Daquela vez pouco após o corpo de Perséfone passar de menina para mulher Zeus tinha exigido que ela fosse para sua cama. E ela foi, e embora as feridas em seu corpo tivessem se curado no dia seguinte, as imagens daquele dia a assombraram por muito tempo, e quando seu filho nasceu Perséfone pediu para sua mãe achar ninfas para cuidar do menino, do irmão e do filho, que Perséfone não gostava de olhar nos olhos.

Dessa vez de uma maneira estranha sentia pior, porque o encontro foi um que lhe trouxe prazer. Porque achando que ela estava com seu marido ao invés de seu pai ela não apenas aceitou seus toques como uma obrigação, mas sim pediu por eles, aproveitou cada segundo da carne contra a carne, das mãos pesadas contra suas coxas e língua contra seu pescoço. E não importa quantas vezes ela tivesse se lavado após o encontro ter acontecido ela não conseguia se sentir limpa.

“Eu sinto muito, eu não quis dizer-” Hades continuou.

“Eu sei, tudo bem”

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e colocou sua mão pálida sobre a dela.

“Não, não está. Eu gostaria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer”

“Só saber que você não me odeia já ajuda mais do que você pode imaginar”

“Eu nunca poderia te odiar”

Ela respirou fundo e disse palavras que apesar de frequentemente passarem por seus pensamentos nunca antes tinham saído de seus lábios :

“Eu gostaria que ele estivesse morto, eu gostaria que Atena cumprisse a profecia”

“Eu também” Hades disse. 


End file.
